Dreams
by nightmareking
Summary: First one-shot for this series. Rated because I'm paranoid


**Okay, I…I'm going to be honest, I have not watched this show until recently…yeah…been out for a few years and I haven't gotten around to watching it…imagine that. The reason being is I did not think it will catch my interest, but after going through several shows on my list, my cousin suggested I'd at least give it a watch, just to be fair, and I like to think myself as a fair person…to an extent, but if I decide to bash a character that many, or even one is fond of…understand that I have my reasoning to not like said character, be it a dumb reason, or a legitimate one. **

**Anyway, this is going to be a one-shot, rated because I feel paranoid today…enjoy. Also, Taiga is going to act like she did in the beginning of the series but…just read and find out**

Taiga Takasu stared at her husband of six months and narrowed her eyes before snapping, "Will you hurry it up, you stupid dog!" her husband, Ryuuji, sighed and shook his head as he continued to prepare dinner for the two of them, "You're slower than a goddamn turtle…I feel bad for comparing dogs and turtles to you, you damn mutt,"

"Whatever you say, Taiga…but you know it wouldn't kill you to help out," Ryuuji looked at her and Taiga arched a brow in confusion, "You can help clean the house or even help cook…it'll make life that much easier if you can just help an-"

"You know I don't know how to cook," Taiga snapped, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes, "Having me help will only be a waste of time an-" before she could finish, the sound of something hitting the floor followed by the sound of glass shattering.

Looking down, Taiga saw the shattered glass on the floor as well as the remnants of their dinner before looking at Ryuuji with an annoyed look crossing her face, "What the hell do you think you're doing? Clean that up, dog!"

Ryuuji sighed and shook his head, "No," Taiga stared at him in disbelief as he turned and walked away before she began following him.

Reaching for the door, Taiga grabbed him by the arm and narrowed her eyes, "What's your problem?"

"You!" Taiga jumped back as Ryuuji shook his head, "You're acting like when we first met! You're treating me like a dog, you're refusing to help around the house and every time I say something, you yell at me and make me feel lower than dirt,"

"B-but Ryuuji…what are you going to-"

"I'm leaving…I'm going to stay with my mother for a few days until I can find a place of my own…the next time you'll hear from me is in the mail when the divorce papers come in,"

"W…what?" Taiga's eyes widened as she shook her head, "You…you're lying, you're just playing some sick prank on me," Ryuuji ignored her as he stepped closer to the door, "Ryuuji…I love you…you can't leave…I don't want to be alone again,"

"I'm sorry, Taiga, but I can't love someone who treats me like a dog…hopefully the divorce will go smoothly," Ryuuji walked out of the house, slamming the door behind him, causing Taiga to flinch.

Taiga gasped as she sat up and panted as a cold sweat ran down her body. She looked down and saw Ryuuji sleeping beside her. Frowning, she laid back down and rested her head on his chest before wrapping her arm around his torso before closing her eyes, "Are you okay?" her eyes shot open as she looked up to meet with Ryuuji's tired gaze, "You were tossing and turning something fierce…and you were mumbling something in your sleep…are you okay?"

"Ryuuji…we're still married, right?" Ryuuji sighed as the two of them sat up and Taiga hung her head, "We're still married…right?"

"Yes, Taiga, we are happily married and have been for six months, why do you ask?"

Taiga looked up and frowned, "Happily?"

Ryuuji sighed and shook his head before patting the top of Taiga's head, "Yes, happily. True, we have our ups and downs, but no relationship is perfect, and I'm glad ours isn't because…let's be honest, that'll be boring."

A ghost of a smile formed across Taiga's lips for a second only to fade away as she hung her head, "And…would you preferred it if you had a wife that was willing to help with the cleaning and cooking?"

"Huh? Now where's all this coming from?" Taiga sighed as she leaned up against him and Ryuuji took a deep breath, "I can't help you if you don't let me, Taiga. Where's this coming from?"

"All week…I've been…having nightmares and…and they've only been getting worse…tonight you actually walked out and said you were filing for divorce, that you can't love someone who…treats you like a dog…I begged you to stay, but you just left…I felt so lonely when you closed the door that…I'm sorry,"

Ryuuji sighed as he wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back, "It was just a dream, Taiga. No matter how bad our arguments may get, it'll never get to that point. We'll just walk away from each other and talk it out once we've calmed down and collected our thoughts."

Taiga hummed as she hugged Ryuuji, "Ryuuji?" he hummed and looked down at his wife in confusion, "I love you,"

"I love you too," Ryuuji smiled as he reached down and patted the top of Taiga's head.

"Can we stay like this for a while?" Ryuuji nodded as Taiga scooted closer to him and the two sat in silence.

Looking down, Ryuuji saw Taiga's back rise and fall at an even pace and he slightly smiled as he laid back down, his wife still in his arms. Taking a deep breath, Ryuuji rubbed Taiga's back as he lightly kissed the top of her head and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Taiga moaned and slowly opened her eyes as she looked up to see she was still in Ryuuji's arms. A small smile formed across her lips as she nuzzled closer to him a she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep again, her dreams filled with visions of her, Ryuuji and a child this time.

**Well…this is my first story/one-shot involving this series. I won't lie, the series isn't as bad as I thought it would be, it is funny, but then again, I just started watching it recently, so I'm still early in the series to make any judgement, so I hope it'll turn out better than I expected. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


End file.
